What is Life
by seblaktulang
Summary: Hidupnya tidak pernah bahagia. Apa ini arti dari kehidupan? Kaisoo Kaido. GS
1. chapter 1

Banyak sekali typos.

* * *

  
  


Do Kyungsoo meremas lembut kertas hasil ujian akhir semester miliknya, dalam hatinya Kyungsoo berteriak gelisah memikirkan apa kata orangtua nya di rumah nanti.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah pasti kea rah kediaman rumah Do.

Sebuah rumah mewah dengan furniture mewah di dalamnya dengan keamanan yang terjaga dan terjamin.

Rumah 5 lantai itu begitu besar jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya kearah ruang tamu dengan gugup. Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok saudara kandung nya sedang duduk di pangkuan ibu mereka. Bisa Kyungsoo pastikan ada beberapa bagian drama yang ia lewati.

"Aku pulang" Kyungsoo bersuara lirih namun tidak satupun diantara saudara, ayah dan ibu nya menyadari keberadaannya. Kyungsoo mematung beberapa saat, menimbang harus kah ia pergi ke kamar pribadinya atau tetap disini menanti keluarganya menyadari keberadaannya.

Do Kyungsae. Saudara kembar Kyungsoo. Lahir 3 menit lebih akhir dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsae menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dan kembali membenamkan tubuh nya dalam pelukan Nyonya Do.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo sudah pulang berdiri di pintu keluarga seperti patung." 

Nyonya Do dan tuan Do memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo berdiri kikuk kala semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang? Kau seharusnya pulang tepat waktu seperti Kyungsae" Cecar nyonya Do.

"Benar eomma. Kyungsoo eonni tidak pernah mau berangkat dengan ku bersama supir Kang. Kyungsoo lebih suka naik kendaraan umum." Jawab Kyungsae

Kyungsoo mencemooh dalam hati 'kau sendiri yang tidak mau berangkat denganku'

"Baiklah. Bukankah hari ini pembagian hasil ulangan akhir semester kalian?" Tanya tuan Do

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang pasrah. Keluarganya mencintai kesempurnaan. Bagi keluarga Do ketidaksempurnaan bukan tabiat keluarga Do sejak awal.

Kyungsoo membuka resleting kantong sekolahnya dengan pasrah, mungkin dalam 2 minggu ke depan ia tidak di izinkan untuk makan di ruang makan keluarga Do? Penurunan uang jajan? Tidak tentu saja, keluarga mereka kaya raya. Atau barangkali ibunya akan semakin memandangnya sinis?

Kyungsoo memberikan lembaran demi lembaran hasil ujian akhir semester nya. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi, bahwa yang lebih tua akan mendapatkan evaluasian akademik lebih awal. Kyungsae menatapnya dengan antusias dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Tuan Do membaca hasil ujian akhir Kyungsoo dengan lantang,

Do Kyungsoo

Bahasa Jepang A

Kimia A

Fisika A-

Bahasa Korea A

Bahasa Inggris A

Biologi A

Praktikum A

Tuan dan nyonya Do berpandangan penuh arti. Kyungsoo menundukan kepala nya dalam. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut.

"Kau yakin belajar dengan baik?" tanya tuan Do

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo

"Bukan kah, kami sudah menyediakan jasa private tutor terbaik di negeri ini dank au tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna? Yang benar saja, kau ini bodoh atau tolol atau keduanya?" Sarkas nyonya Do

"Maafkan aku, aku akan belajar lebih –"

Plak

Nyonya Do menampar keras pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. 

"Dimana etika mu?! Apa ini ajaran keluarga Do? Apa kau diperkenankan bicara jika orangtua mu sedang bicara?"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam. Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam. Luka pipinya mungkin tidak seberapa, berbeda dengan luka hatinya.

"Hentikan tangisan mu anak sial" cecar nyonya Do.

Tuan Do mendesis sebal, muka nya memerah menahan amarah. Dengan cekatan tuan Do melepaskan ikat pinggang Gucco miliknya. Seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo melepaskan tas punggung miliknya dan membalikan badannya hingga tuan Do menghadap punggung Kyungsoo.

Tuan Do melayangkan satu kali cambukan ikat pinggang pada punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berteriak dalam diam.

"Seperti biasa, satu kali kegagalan sama dengan satu kali cambukan. Kau sudah berusia 15 tahun dan kau harus mengerti itu" balas tuan Do.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala nya mengerti.

Selanjutnya, Kyungsae memberikan hasil ujian akhirnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca, tuan Do menerima lembaran milik Kyungsae dan membacanya dengan lantang

Do Kyungsae

Bahasa Jepang B-

Kimia D

Fisika C-

Bahasa Korea A-

Bahasa Inggris B

Biologi B-

Praktikum C

  
  


"Maafkan aku appa. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, aku… aku mengecewakan appa dan umma lagi. Aku benar – benar payah. Aku –"

Nyonya Do membawa Kyungsae dalam pelukannya mengelus lembut punggung halus Kyungsae dengan bisikan kata – kata cinta

"Tidak apa – apa Kyungsae, kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Lihat bahkan nilai Bahasa Korea mu nyaris sempurna bukan? Kau benar – benar turunan keluarga Do." Jawab nyonya Do lembut

Tuan Do ikut berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsae dan membelai pucuk rambutnya dengan halus "Ya benar. Kau telah bekerja keras dengan baik. Selamat"

"Tapi nilai ku tidak sebagus Kyungsoo eonni appa. Bagaimana jika keluarga lain mengetahui ini, aku hanya akan mempermalukan umma dan appa saja" tangis Kyungsae semakin keras

"Tidak apa. Nanti appa dan umma akan berbicara dengan kepala sekolah untuk menaikan nilai – nilai mu"

  
  


Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Kyungsoo enggan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat drama apa lagi yang keluarganya buat, tubuhnya sakit, dan hati nya pun ikut sakit.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan di koridor, setelah semalaman menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar nya nampaknya cukup berimbas besar pada penampilannya di esok hari.

Mata sembab nya tidak bisa hilang dengan 2 jam kompresan es batu. Punggung nya masih sangat sakit jika ditegakan, tulang pipinya masih sedikit perih akibat tamparan ibunya kemarin kemarin. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis, orangtua nya bahkan tidak menyuruhnya untuk makan malam jika bukan bibi Nam yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri untuk malam satu meja dengan anggota keluarga Do lainnya. Barangkali appa dan umma nya akan lebih murka lagi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ambil resiko.

Ya hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di kediaman rumah Do.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, hingga semua anggota keluarga inti nya membenci dirinya. Kyungsoo bukan anak penuntut, Kyungsoo anak yang penurut. Ini sudah terjadi selama 15 tahun Kyungsoo hidup. Adiknya kerap kali mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa.

Jika saja wajahnya tidak ada kemiripan dengan anggota keluarganya, Kyungsoo akan berpikir jika ia adalah anak pungut. Nyatanya kemiripan nya dengan ibunya bahkan nyaris 80%

Kemiripannya dengan Kyungsae bahkan hampir 90%

Kyungsoo mendapatkan bibir berbentuk hati dari ayahnya. Kyungsae mendapatkan bibir tipis dari ibunya.

* * *

Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Kyungsoo untuk ikut menikmati pentas seni di akhir semester yang diadakan sekolahnya. Alasan pertama, itu brisik. Alasan kedua, Kyungsoo tidak menyukai keramaian, alasan ketiga, adik kembarnya pasti akan menginvansi setiap acara di sekolah ini dengan eksistensi dan uang keluarganya. Kyungsoo tidak mau terlibat.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atap sekolahnya, dengan bekal yang bibi Nam buat juga alunan music yang mengalun indah dari ponselnya. 

Kyungsoo menikmati makan siangnya dengan ditemani lagu Goodbye Road milik iKno salah satu boyband yang terkenal akhir – akhri ini. Bibir hatinya nya sesekali bernyanyi lirih di sela – sela kunyahan makan siang nya.

Kyungsoo suka lagu ini.

Lagunya cukup tragis. Sama seperti hidupnya. Bagi nya tidak ada kisah yang akan berakhir bahagia dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana alunan suara biola terkesan indah sekaligus tragis.

"Kau berisik sekali."

Suara bass menginterupsi lamunan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepala nya dengan cepat. Penglihatan Kyungsoo tidak beigtu baik, kabar buruk nya ia melupakan kacamata nya di dalam kelas.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang? Lagu patah hati itu saja sudah membuat tidur siang ku terganggu. Sejujurnya aku bosan mendnegarkan lagu itu dimana – mana."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata nya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Samar – samar Kyungsoo melihat sosok pria yang dengan kulit kecoklatan menatap nya tajam. 

Kyungsoo membelalak terkejut.

Kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah mengingat, pria ini bernama Kim Jongin. 5 bulan lalu ia mendapatkan skors dari sekolah nya akibat dari pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan seringai penuh di wajahnya "Kau takut padaku, eh?"

Benar. Ini Kim Jongin yang itu. Psikopat cilik yang membunuh mantan kekasihnya. Tidak menjadi tahanan negara karena penyakit mental yang dialaminya. Jongin di skors oleh sekolah untuk mendapatkan perawatan kejiwaan terbaik di negeri ini.

"Kau kenal aku? Kau tuli huh?"

"Ma-maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tidak berbohong jika ia takut. Meski kerap kali berdoa untuk cepat mati, nyatanya Kyungsoo takut mati.

"Kau sudah dengar rumor 5 bulan yang lalu ya? Wah aku tersanjung sekali aku bisa seterkenal ini. Aku merasa seperti anggota idol boygroup" Balas Jongin santai.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Typos.

OOO  
  


Kyungsoo mengepak pakaian nya ke dalam satu koper berukuran sedang. Tidak lupa Kyungsoo memasukan berbagai peralatan pribadinya ke dalam satu kotak khusus bertuliskan 'Soo's

Rencana nya Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan liburan akhir semesternya di Vila pribadi milik keluarganya di pulau Jeju. Seorang diri. Kyungsoo terbiasa menghabiskan liburannya sendirian. 

2 hari yang lalu Kyungsae, tuan dan nyonya Do pergi berlibur berkeliling Eropa. Mereka tidak mengikutsertakan Kyungsoo, mereka menganggap ini hukuman bagi Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa meraih nilai sempurna pada semua mata pelajaran. Oh baiklah, ini biasa terjadi. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi.

Jika Kyungsoo ini Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar, mungkin Kyungsoo akan merengek pada bibi Nam dan menanyakan kemana orangtua nya pergi selama 2 minggu, atau kenapa Kyungsoo tidak di ajak, atau apa Kyungsoo nakal hingga appa dan umma membenci Kyungsoo. 

Taun demi taun Kyungsoo mengerti posisi nya di rumah ini. Mendapatkan fasilitas hidup secara gratis dan bisa bersekolah saja Kyungsoo sudah bersyukur. Setidak nya Kyungsoo mensyukuri hidup keluarganya yang dilimpahi uang banyak.

"Kyungie, kau yakin akan pergi sendiri?" Tanya bibi Nam

"Tentu saja. Ini bukan kali pertama untuk ku bukan?" balas Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah menghubungi penjaga vila. Berhati – hatilah disana, okay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, menabrakan tubuh kurus nya pada pelukan bibi Nam "Aku akan merindukan masakan bibi Nam. Tidak ada masakan yang terbaik selain masakan bibi Nam"

"Dasar perayu ulung" seru bibi Nam dengan tangannya mengusak halus rambut lembut Kyungsoo.

  
  


Setelah satu jam perjalanan, Kyungsoo tiba di pulau Jeju. Pulau yang rutin ia kunjungi setiap liburan akhir semester. Jawabannya hanya satu; karena Kyungsoo belum berani bepergian ke luar negeri sendirian. Setidaknya ia butuh teman atau wali sebagai pendamping mengingat Kyungsoo masih di bawah umur. Berbicara tentang teman, rasanya Kyungsoo tidak benar – benar memiliki teman yang dekat dengan nya. 

Semua temannya akan berakhir menjadi teman – budak nya Kyungsae.

Di pulau Jeju tidak ada subway seperti Seoul. Transportasi umum paling murah di pulau ini adalah Bus, yang semuanya nya akan bermuara di Jeju Intercity Bus Terminal tempatnya yang strategis dan dekat dengan City Hall. Hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari vila pribadi milik keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo menghubungkan earphonenya pada ponsel pintar miliknya. Kyungsoo menyalakan aplikasi pemutar lagu pada ponselnya, memilih acak lagu – lagu yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Perasaan nya kali ini cukup baik.

Saat pemutar lagu memutarkan lagi Swear It Again milik vocal grup Waslap asal Irlandia, Kyungsoo bersenandung kencang sepanjang jalan, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan atensinya pada nya. Tidak, bukan karena suaranya yang terlampau buruk. Justru malah sebaliknya, suara Kyungsoo terlampau bagus sehingga menjadi perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki.

Saat seseorang melempari kepalanya dengan batu kecil, Kyungsoo melepaskan earphone nya dan memberikan tatapan menusuk pada si pelaku pelemparan batu. Nyali nya menciut saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal berdiri beberapa meter tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Oi" sapa pria itu

"Kau memang terlahir berisik ya?"

Kyungsoo tetap tidak membalas pertanyaan pria itu. Kyungsoo membalikan badan nya seperti semula. Menarik pegangan koper dengan cepat. Pikirnya hanya tentang bagaimana ia tidak melihat sosok itu lagi.

"Oi, kau pakai softlens ya?"

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuh nya kembali dan memberikan tatapan menusuknya.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya. Mata mu berkali kali lebih besar dengan softlens big eyes itu. Mata mu sudah besar, tidak perlu ditambah softlens berwarna hitam. Akan lebih berguna jika kau menggunakan softlens berwarna bening saja atau putih saja, agar terlihat seperti setan sadako" kekeh Jongin

"Brengsek" Kyungsoo mengumpat pelan sambal terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang kea rah suara langkah berat pria dengan sebatang rokok di tangan kanannya sambil menggendong tas punggung berwarna hitam.

"Kau mengikuti ku?!" sarkas Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Aku tidak." Balas Jongin.

"Kau, Ya. Kau mengikuti ku sejak tadi." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Kalau – kalau kau ingin tahu, kediaman ku tidak jauh dari sini. Kau lihat itu? Bangunan berlantai 2 dengan cat berwarna coklat tua? Itu kediaman ku." Balasnya sambil berlalu.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berwarna merah Manahan malu. Selama 15 tahun dirinya hidup, ia baru menyadari jika pemilik rumah di samping vila miliknya itu milik Jongin. ia hanya pernah bertemu nyonya Kim sekali saat usia nya 10 tahun. Saat itu nyonya Kim datang dengan membawa beberapa teman pria nya dengan wajah khas keibuan dan senyum yang ramah.

  
  


Kyungsoo memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kecil berwarna pink. Menyusun nya ke dalam beberapa kelompok, seperti; pakaian dalam; pakaian santai; pakaian tidur dan pakaian OOTD

Setelah membereskan pakaiannya, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur. Sepertinya bibi Nam benar – benar mewanti penjaga vila ini untuk benar – benar memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendapati isi lemari pendinginnya penuh dengan makanan ringan dan bahan makanan segar seperti sayuran, buah – buahan dan berbagai macam daging juga ikan. Kyungsoo bertepuk gembira, Kyungsoo memang tidak begitu pandai dalam memasak makanan berat. Kyungsoo senang membuat cookies, Kyungsoo mengetikan pesan pada bibi Nam untuk tidak mengirimkan juru masak untuk makan malam nya kali ini. Kyungsoo berencana membuat kreasi masakan.

.

Tangan kurus Kyungsoo dengan telaten mencuci dan merebus berbagai sayuran sambil menunggu nasi siap untuk di sajikan Kyungsoo meracik beberapa bahan untuk dijadikan saus gochujang untuk makan malam nya.

Kala suara bel terdengar, Kyungsoo mngernyitkan dahi nya heran. Ini pukul 7 malam dan seseorang berkunjung adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu vila nya perlahan dengan perasaan takut. Netranya menangkap sosok Kim Jongin berdiri menjulang di depan pintu vila nya.

"Aku tidak membawa koki masak keluargaku. Aku memutuskan untuk makan malam, sarapan dan makan siang di rumahmu." Imbuhnya langsung

"Aku akan membayar nya tenang saja" tambahnya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"He..Hei siapa yang mengijinkan mu untuk masuk – aah baiklah" nyali Kyungsoo menciut saat Jongin menatap nya tajam tanpa bantahan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya kearah ruang makan, Jongin duduk dengan arogan nya di meja makan keluarga Do. Disana terdapat 6 kursi dan 1 meja makan panjang. Terdapat nama dari masing – masing pemilik kursi itu.

Pada barisan awal kursi itu bertuliskan Appa, Kyungsae dan Umma

Pada barisan kedua kursi itu bertuliskan kosong, Kyungsoo dan kosong.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya pada kursi bertuliskan kosong di samping kursi bertuliskan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyitkan pandangan nya heran. Ia seperti tidak aneh dengan nama Kyungsae. Sedetik kemudia Jongin membuka ponsel pintar nya dan membuka aplikasi SNS di ponsel nya. Banyak pesan masuk berasal dari Do Kyungsae. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tajam, apakah si mata bulat ini Kyungsae?

"Kau, orang bernama Kyungsae itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan. Itu adiku. Kami kembar." Balas Kyungsoo

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Kyungsae sedang berlibur berkeliling Eropa, dan ini makananmu" Balas Kyungsoo acuh sambil membawa dua porsi bibimbap berisikan nasi dan berbagai macam sayuran beserta saus gochujang sebagai penambah rasa. 

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di samping Jongin, kursi dengan tulisan Kyungsoo. bukan nya Jongin tidak menyadari, Jongin sepenuhnya sadar kursi barisan pertama dan kedua memiliki kualitas yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin makan dalam diam. Dalam hati Kyungsoo memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin saat suapan pertama Jongin. khawatir akan rasa masakan pertamanya. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain ekspresi sombong dan arogan nya. Jongin memakan makanannya dengan arogan. Sesekali melirik sinis Kyungsoo. dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak 'dasar tidak tahu terimakasih'

"Jadi, namamu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala nya singkat sambil menyeruput habis jus jeruk miliknya.

"Terimakasih untuk makannya. Aku akan datang pukul 7 pagi besok. Ku harap sarapannya sudah tersedia. Aku pergi" 

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin dengan cibiran di dalam hati. ia tidak pernah bertemu pria seaneh ini sebelumnya. 

Teman – teman sekolahnya bilang, Jongin itu psikopat sadis. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan Jongin memang sombong, arogan dan snagat tampan. Tapi ia menemukan setitik kelembutan pada tatapannya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya keras saat menyadari ia memuji Jongin terang – terangan. 

  
  


Seperti janjinya kemarin malam, Jongin sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi makan keluarga Do sejak pukul tujuh tepat. Kyungsoo menyiapkan Yachaejeon dengan segelas susu. Bagaimanpun juga mereka masih dalam tahap tumbuh kembang. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melewatkan minum susu sehari dua kali nya.

"Apa agenda mu hari ini?" tanya Jongin

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin berkeliling dan mencari pemandangan? Kenapa?"

"Mau pergi melihat kebun teh dengan ku? Kudengar mereka membagikan beberapa sample teh yang mereka jual." Tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin antusias, ia sedikit berteriak senang "Kau yakin mengajaku? Tentu saja! Kita harus mencari kebun jeruk juga. Jeruk Jeju terbaik."

"Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu mata bulat."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya. Sangat sedikit, nyaris tidak terlihat.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan tas punggung kecil berwarna kuning miliknya. Di dalam nya Kyungsoo memasukan beberapa camilan dan cookies yang ia buat tidak juga peralatan P3K, dan sunblock. Serta kamera yang menggantung membingkai sepanjang leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah siap dengan diri nya sendiri. Tanpa barang bawaan berarti, hanya dompet dan ponsel miliknya. Sesederhana itu.

Jongin memimpin jalan perjalanan mereka kali ini, dari rute yang Jongin ambil Kyungsoo menyimpulkan Jongin sudah sangat hafal dengan jalanan daerah ini.

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Jongin menyapa para pemetik the dengan ramah, tidak Nampak sama sekali jika pemuda ini seorang psikopat. Omong – omong orang bilang psikopat itu pandai berkamuflase.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan 5 kantung sample the siap jual, berterimakasih lah kepada Jongin berkat kapiawaian nya merayu orangtua pemetik teh. Jongin sepakat menyimpan semua teh yang mereka dapat di vila rumah Kyungsoo. secara teknis, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengggunakan dapur vila rumahnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kebun jeruk. Aku dengar hallabong sedang panen pada musim ini." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedikit berpikir "Baiklah, kita mencari perkebunan jeruk terdekat sebelum hari semakin sore."

Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah perkebunan jeruk yang cukup jauh dari vila mereka. Tapi perjalanan jauh itu terbayarkan kala mereka melihat banyak hallabong segar berwarna kuning.

"Di Jepang ini disebut dekopon. (デコポン) cobalah. Ini benar – benar manis" Jongin memberikan beberapa potong buah hallabong yang telah ia kupas.

"Astaga, ini benar – benar manis." 

Kyungsoo bahkan baru tau jika buah ini pada awalnya dikembangkan di Jepang.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa foto selama perjalanan menggunakan kameranya. Ia mengarahkan kamera nya pada beberapa pemandangan yang menurutnya cantik. Seperti pemandangan kebun the, pemandangan para pemetik the sedang beristirahat sambil tertawa ceria, gambar pemilik kebun jeruk yang sedang menikmati rasanya jeruk jeju, dan pemandangan tersenyum Jongin kala berbicara dengan para orangtua pemetik teh.

Menurut Kyungsoo ini sangat indah. Kyungsoo memang tidak mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Tapi caranya tersenyum pada orangtua sangat tulus dan ramah.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka tertinggal bus terakhir. Ini bukan Seoul dimana subway bisa beroperasi sampai tengah malam. Jongin menendang kasar batu batu kerikil yang ada di hadapannya. Perutnya lapar sekali, seingatnya siang tadi ia hanya memakan 5 buah hallabong dan beberapa gelas teh manis pemberian pegawai di perkebunan teh.

Suara perutnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Beberapa kali suara perut nya berbunyi nyaring. Jongin sedikit menundukan kepala nya malu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan geli.

"Kau lapar?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia tetap menundukan kepala nya.

"Ini makanlah. Mungkin tidak begitu enak tapi cukup untuk mengganjal perut kita."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak cookies yang ia bawa dan sebotol air mineral yang ia siapkan. Kyungsoo selalu membawa botol mineral kemana – mana.

Jongin mengambil beberapa potong cookies itu dan memakan nya perlahan "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Ini lumayan."

Mereka menikmati cookies dalam diam, sesekali berbagi satu botol air mineral secara bergantian.

Pada saat hanya tersisa satu cookies tersisa, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mengambil cookies itu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jongin memakan cookies nya.

Jongin adalah satu – satu nya orang luar yang pernah mencicipi kue nya. Bahkan appa, umma dan Kyungsae sekalipun tidak pernah sudi untuk mau membaui barang sedikit pun masakan Kyungsoo. hanya bibi Nam yang dengan suka rela menghibur Kyungsoo dan menghabiskan cookies buatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memanggil supir keluargaku. Karena jarak dari vila ke sini cukup jauh. Akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Ku harap kau cukup bersabar untuk itu." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala singkat. 

Sedikit mengigil karena dengan bodohnya ia melupakan sweater nya. Ia tidak mengira akan semalam ini mereka bermain.jongin melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo merapatkan jari – jarinya, menggosoknya perlahan. Giginya bergemelatuk.

Jongin melepaskan kaos nya dan melemparkan nya pada Kyungsoo. jongin menggunakan kaus berlengan panjang dengan kaus dalam di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Kau membutuhkan itu. Pakai saja itu." Jawab Jongin seakan mengerti kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau akan kedinginana?"

"Tidak. Aku mahluk berdarah panas. Pakai saja, sebentar lagi supir keluarga Kim akan tiba."

  
  


Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan akhir semester.

Ada kabar gembira dan kabar buruk secara bersamaan. Kabar baiknya Kyungsoo masuk kelas unggulan, dan kabar buruknya Kyungsae berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsae bahkan mendapatkan predikat siswa teladan terbaik no. 1 dengan nilai yang sempurna pada setiap mata pelajaran. Kyungsae memberikan sedikit pidato nya di mimbar sebagai siswa teladan terbaik.

Beberapa siswa mencibir karena isi pidato nya tidak seperti kaum intelektual, Bahasa yang Kyungsae gunakan sangat buruk. Kyungsae bahkan memasukan beberapa Bahasa slang dalam pidatonya.

Pidato ditutup dengan selesai nya upacara orientasi sekolah.

Mereka sekarang kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas nya dengan lesu. Menebak – nebak siapakah yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya? Apakah sendirian seperti semester lalu? Atau Kyungsae? Itu mustahil tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pada bangku di barisan ketiga . kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan bangku barisan pertama. Kyungsae dan teman – teman nya menginvansi semua bangku barisan pertama. Seperti biasa.

Dapat kyungsoo dengar samar – samar Kyungsae sedang membagikan beberapa buah tangan hasil liburan nya berkeliling eropa.

"Kyungsae, kau luar biasa. Bahkan saat ke Edinburgh aku tidak mendapatkan ini!" Seru Baekhyun

"Astaga. UK memang terbaik. Kau beruntung sekali terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya." Timpal Somin

"Apa semua keluarga Do ikut pergi berlibur?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan menikmati suasana malam kota Paris bersama eonnie ku Kyungsoo." jawab Kyungsae.

Kyungsoo mendengus sinis. Bahkan ia tidak menerima secuil barang buah tangan dari keluarganya.

Kyungsoo memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang ia beli kemarin. What the Dog Saw karya Malcolm Greatwell. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai tulisan Malcolm. G karena dalam tiap tulisannya selalu menginspirasi para pembacanya.

Saat atensinya terpusat pada tiap deretan huruf buku, seseorang melemparkan tas nya dengan kasar pada kursi kosong di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya. 

Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin datang dengan angkuhnya.

Seragam tidak dimasukan dengan benar.

Tidak memakan blazer.

Tidak memakai dasi.

Kerah yang tidak terlipat dengan sempurna.

2 kancing seragam yang terbuka.

Betapa gambaran seorang brandalan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izinmu untuk duduk di sini. Karena hanya kursi ini yang tersisa." Jongin mendudukan dirinya dalam diam. 

Tidak memandang Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

Omong – omong ini adalah pertemuan mereka kembali setelah 2 minggu yang lalu. 

Kyungsoo hanya menikmati liburannya selama satu minggu di Jeju dan Jongin hanya tiga hari di Jeju.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang mendadak sunyi senyap. Kebanyakan dari mereka memfokuskan perhatian pada bangku Kyungsoo. tepatnya pada Kim Jongin. Beberapa berbisik sinis.

  
  


.

  
  


Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsae mendatangi meja Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah genit dan manja. 

"Jongin-ah akhirnya kita sekelas lagi. Kau tidak pernah membalas pesan – pesanku." 

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya heran. Adiknya tidak pernah menggunakan intonasi selembut ini padanya. Bahkan pada kedua orangtuanya sekalipun.

"Menyingkirlah, kau menodai pendanganku." Balas Jongin sinis.

Seakan tidak mendengar ucapan sinis Jongin, Kyungsae terus berbicara "Ayo kita pergi ke kantin."

"Pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah berbicara padaku. Dan jangan panggil aku Jongin, Kau bukan temanku." Jawab Jongin final.

Kyungsae menatap kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

Kyungsae beralih pada Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan drama kolosal siang ini.

"Anggap saja kau tidak melihat bagian itu." Kyungsae pada Kyungsoo.

  
  


  
  


TBC

  
  


CM dilanjutkan kok. Sudah diketik beberapa part Cuma saya masih belum puas wkwkw. 


	3. Chapter 3

Typos adalah penyedap rasa.

* * *

Jongin menatap toples kue yang berada diatas meja nya.

Ada secarik kertas yang membingkai indah diatas toples itu.

Makanlah, ku harap kau menyukai nya.

DKS love

Jongin mengkerutkan dahi nya heran. Sedikit memandang pemandangan kue di dalam toples, membuka nya dan membaui nya sebentar. Agaknya ia cukup familiar dengan aroma kue yang dihasilkan. Jongin memutar ingatannya untuk mengingat, seperrti aroma musim panas jeju dan hallabong? Ah. Ya Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengukirkan senyumnya sedikit, mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Benar. Ini cookies coklat dan kue jahe yang Kyungsoo berikan saat ia kelaparan di halte bus di Jeju.

Ini benar – benar rasa buatan Kyungsoo.

Secara tidak sadar Jongin menghabiskan kue – kue yang ada dalam toples itu. Dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan mentraktir Kyungsoo makan siang di kantin nanti.

Suasana kelas masih cukup sepi. Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk berl masuk berbunyi.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya dengan raut wajah bahagia, orang bilang mood dipagi hari menentukan mood seseorang dalam sehari penuh? Jongin rasa mereka benar.

Jongin menatap kaca jendela disampingnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal Jongin untuk duduk dekat jendela. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki perjanjian tidak tertulis untuk bergantian duduk di dekat jendela. Netra nya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sebagai teman sebangkunya berjalan santai, Jongin menatapnya heran. Jika Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di skeolah, lantas siapa yang menaruh setoples cookies ini?

Pertanyaannya terjawab kala Kyungsae masuk dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Shit.

Jongin tidak menyadari Do Kyungsae juga memiliki inisial DKS.

Kyungsae menatap Jongin dengan penuh cinta dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Jongin, kau menerima cookies buatanku?" tanya Kyungsae antusias.

"Tidak. Aku membuangnya, dan apakah kau yakin itu buatan mu sendiri?" balas Jongin sarkas

Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan saat menjawab "Y-Ya" yang berbarengan dengan masuknya Kyungsoo ke kelas.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Kyungsae malas.

Ia sudah menduganya.

Sekeras apapun Jongin berusaha menolak Kyungsae, Kyungsae memiliki berbagai cara untuk menaklukannya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya kasar, menatap jengah pada Kyungsae yang memberikan tatapan 'enyah-lah-kau-sekejap-saja'

"Pergilah. Aku tidak pernah mau berbicara dengan manusia setengah ular sepertimu." Timpal Jongin final.

Kyungsae tidak menyerah.

"Unnie, biarkan aku duduk bersama Jongin. sebagai gantinya kau bisa duduk dengan Baekhyunnie di depan. Please."

Kyungsoo mengehmbuskan nafasnya frustasi. Mengambil tas punggungnya dan berpindah ke kursi paling depan tanpa kata. Beberapa pasang mata di kelas itu menatap mereka heran. Beberapa tidak peduli.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah "Halo, aku Byun Baekhyun." Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersorak. Cukup ramah untuk ukuran teman Kyungsae.

.

Jongin menatap jengah Kyungsae yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin mendengus sinis saat Lee Sensei meminta perwakilan siswi teladan untuk menuliskan kalimat 'aku mau makan nasi' ke dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Jongin memandang sinis Kyungsae yang bahkan huruf hiragana dan katakana pun tidak hafal.

"Maafkan aku sensei, aku lupa belajar. Aku akan belajar lebih keras lain kali."

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran, beberapa tertawa sinis dan beberapa tersenyum mengejek.

Kyungsoo menatap kembarannya tanpa kata.

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan percaya diri, menuliskan tulisan yang menurutnya benar.

  
  


私はご飯を食べたい。

Lee sensei tersenyum dengan puas.

"Kyungsoo kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan. Aku bahkan belum memberikan materi kanji untuk kelas ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum datar.

Kyungsae meremas jarinya dengan kasar.

Gigi nya bergemelatuk marah.

Pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Dalam hati Kyungsae membatin 'semua perhatian ini seharusnya miliku."

Semua tingkah Kyungsae ini tidak luput dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsae sejak awal.

Sejak awal Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsae.

* * *

  
"Kyungsae, aku kira kita berteman." Tanya Baekhyun mengiba.

"Kita memang berteman Baekby." Jawab Kyungsae

"Tapi kau berselingkuh dengan Chanyeolku." Jerit Baekhyun

Kyungsae menatap Baekhyun tajam "Coba kau tanyakan diri sendiri, kenapa Chanyeol menduakanmu." Balasnya seraya pergi dengan angkuhnya.

"Oh iya. Chanyeol sering mengeluhkan bau badan mu dan tentang kau yang tidak bisa berdandan. Mungkin bisa kau pikirkan."

.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

Batinnya berteriak kesal.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin kasih sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Berangan – angan membangun keluarga bahagia dengan Chanyeol kelak. Baekhyun tersenyum samar. Setidaknya ia mengetahui mana pria baik dan yang benar sahabat nya.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan riang. Malam ini mood nya sedang membaik. Mendapatkan nilai terbaik dalam ujian lisan Bahasa Jepang, apalagi yang membuat Kyungsoo senang? Setidaknya ia terbebas dari hukuman kuno yang orangtua nya ciptakan. Mata bulat nya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sebagai adiknya keluar dari gang sempit samping sekolahnya.

Keluar dengan angkuh dan arogan, penuh percaya diri. Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi. Bukan apa – apa, Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau hari indah nya menjadi buruk.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsae pergi, Kyungsoo berlari kecil untuk melihat apa yang sudah adik nya perbuat.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Baekhyun menangis sendu, terduduk di tanah dengan isak tangis.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Melirik sinis saat melihat Kyungsoo menatap nya cemas.

"Apapun yang Kyungsae lakukan, percayalah aku tidak akan berada di pihaknya jika ia bersalah meski dia adiku." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam tidak menjawab, sedikit menutup hidung nya dari cairan kesedihan yang terus menalir.

"Keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol.. Kyungsae merebut kekasihku. Kupikir kita berteman, aku mengenalkan kekasihku padanya bukan untuk diselingkuhi. Keparat sialan! Aku membenci adikmu sampai ke tulang!"

Dalam hati Kyungsoo hanya ber 'oh' ria dalam hati Kyungsoo membisik 'terjadi lagi'

Hal ini memang lumrah terjadi.

Kyungsae selalu merebut semua perhatian milik oranglain.

Dua tahun lalu saat usia nya 14 tahun, Kyungsoo mendapati lantai kamar Kyungsae penuh darah. Sepanjang jalan. Kyungsoo Nampak terlihat cemas dan bertanya kemana Kyungsae dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang di rumah sakit. Kyungsae menyakiti diri nya lagi." Jawaban singkat bibi Nam yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti.

Bibi Nam membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar ayah dan ibu nya. Menunjukan hasil diagnosa dari salah satu rumah sakit jiwa ternama di Seoul.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari adiknya tidak baik – baik saja.

Barangkali benar, jika Kyungsae menginginkan perhatian kedua orangtuanya.

Barangkali benar, jika Kyungsae mgninginkan Donghyuk (mantan kekasih Kyungsoo) dalam pelukannya.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum adalah adiknya sedang tidak baik – baik saja.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan rapuh Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat "Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan membela adik ku jika ia salah."

Baekhyun mentap Kyungsoo ragu, "Aku tidak yakin untuk mempercayaimu. Kyungsae bilang kau anak yang nakal, kau kerap kali bermalam dengan pria hidung belang diluar sana."

Kyungsoo menipiskan bibirnya kesal "setelah apa yang terjadi, kau mempercayai perkataan Kyungsae?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jujur saja selama ini, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana ucapan yang benar dan tidak.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku menyarankan untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsae."

* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo menaiki tangga sekolah dengan terburu – buru, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, setelah dirasa cukup aman Kyungsoo menutup pintu menuju atap dengan rapat.

Ia butuh ketenangan, setidaknya hanya tempat ini yang bisa ia singgahi.

Bolos satu hari saja mungkin tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaiki pagar pembatas. Dilihatnya kendaraan berlalu – lalang, ratusan manusia terlihat seperti semut jika dilihat dari lantai 12 atap sekolahnya.

"AKU BENCI KELUARGAKU"

Teriak Kyungsoo

"AKU BENCI ORANGTUAKU"

"AKU BENCI KYUNGSAE"

"AKU BENCI TEMAN – TEMAN KU"

"AKU BENCI HIDUPKU"

  
  


Sedikit terengah, Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

Kakinya menaiki pagar pembatas yang terakhir. Berisap menjatuhkan tubuhnya sebelum tangan kekar memeluk dan menarik pinggangnya dengan kasar. Keduanya terjatuh dengan tubuh Kyungsoo menindih tubuh pria yang menariknya.

"KAU GILA?" tanya pemuda itu

"SETELAH KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU, KAU BERENCANA MEMPERSULITKU UNTUK MENJADI SAKSI KEMATIAN MU?"

"KALAU KAU INGIN MATI LAKUKAN SAJA DI RUMAH MU BRENGSEK"

Kyungsoo semakin menundukan kepalnya.

Kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu malah memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat membuatnya tertegun, bisa Kyungsoo rasakan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit bergetar dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Jongin biarkan aku mati dan kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Aku berjanji kau tidak harus menjadi saksi kematianku."

Ya, pemuda itu Kim Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, dengan penuh paksaan Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya kembali ke kelas.

"Tidak.. tidak, jangan ke kelas. Kita sudah terlambat 2 jam pelajaran."

Jongin tidak mengidahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. jongin tetap menarik Kyungsoo secara paksa. Membuka pintu kelas secara brutal.

Semua tatapan anggota kelas tertuju padanya.

Park Songsaengnim menatap kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami, tadi Kyungsoo mendadak nyeri haid. Aku menunggunya di ruang kesehatan sampai beberapa jam kemudian."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal, bahkan ia tidak sedang bulan.

"Duduklah di kursi kalian."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kembali, menuju kursi barisan ketiga yang terisi oleh tas Jongin dan Kyungsae.

"Pergi. Ini kursi miliku dan Kyungsoo. Pergilah ke kursi awalmu."

Seperti anjing penurut, Kyungsae menyingkir dari kursi itu dan mendudukan pantatnya di kursi samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsae bengis, dengan tatapan 'jangan bicara padaku lagi'.

* * *

Selama di sekolah Jongin tidak henti – hentinya mengikuti Kyungsoo, Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo membawakan buku tugas Song Songsaengnim, Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kantin sekolah, suatu hal yang baru karena selama ini Jongin tidak pernah pergi ke kantin. Jongin bahkan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi, meski hanya menunggunya di depan pintu

Semua itu tidak luput dari perhatian Kyungsae. Kyungsae menatap Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh disamping Kyungsoo dengan geram. Hari demi hari Jongin bahkan bagaikan perangko bagi Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati Kyungsae berjanji akan merebut perhatian Jongin bagaimanapun caranya.

.

"Jongin, menjauhlah dariku. Kau membuat orang berpikiran jika kita berkencan."

"Kau pikir kau memiliki hak untuk menentukan apa tindakan ku?" balas Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Hidupnya semakin tidak jelas saja.

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki mansion Do dengan kernyitan di dahi nya. Sejak memasuki gerbang utama Kyungsoo tidak menemukan satu orang pun penjaga dan asisten rumah tangga lainnya. Pertanyaannya adalah, pergi kemana orang – orang? Oh baiklah, tuan dan nyonya Do akan tiba di rumah saat jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Ini pukul 5 sore dan tidak ada satupun orang di rumahnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya, mencoba tidak peduli dengan kejanggalan yang ada. Kaki mungilnya menapaki tangga menuju lantai 2, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka, sedikit pemikiran negatif bersarang. Seperti, mungkin saja ada pencuri? Mengingat tingkat keamanan rumah ini yang sangat ekstra membuat Kyungsoo skeptis.

Kaki nya melangkah sempurna kearah kamarnya, Kyungsae di dalam.

Dengan boneka beruang kesayangan Kyungsoo dalam kondisi tidak baik – baik saja. Nampak jelas seseorang telah mengoyak kasar boneka itu.

"Eonni~ akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi."

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak lari.

Otak Kyungsoo meneriaki kata lari.

Nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membantu.

Motoriknya seakan lumpuh di tempat.

Kyungsae meloncat dengan cepat. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kyungsae telah menggenggam pisau di tangan kanan nya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku melukai boneka nini mu~ eonni datang terlalu lama hingga aku tidak sabar menanti."

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam membantu.

Rasa keterkejutan mendominasinya.

"Sudah ku katakana untuk jangan pernah menyentuh orang – orang. Seharusnya perhatian Jongin itu miliku!"

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu dengan segera, dan Jongin akan melupakan mu juga appa dan umma."

Perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsae menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. mengiris tepat dimana urat nadi berada.

"Katakan ucapan perpisahan pada adikmu ini eonniku sayang"

  
  


TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**TYPOS**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Memaksa membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

Putih.

Bau obat.

Nuansa rumah sakit.

Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat pertama kali membuka matanya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, tangan nya di hiasi selang infus dengan beberapa selang yang menghiasi sekitaran daerah hidungnya.

"Kyungsoo" suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari selang infusan.

Itu Kim Jongin.

Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo menerka-nerka jika Jongin membolos?

"Kau bisa dengar aku?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan berat.

"Kau tidak sadar selama 8 hari." Kyungsoo memutar kembali memorinya pada ingatan sebelum nya.

Memorinya menangkap rangkaian peristiwa saat Kyungsae mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

"Eomma? Appa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih

Jongin tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedikit menimbang, apakah lebih baik berkata jujur apa tidak.

"Aku.. Tidak yakin, tapi selama 8 hari di sini aku tidak pernah menemukan tuan dan nyonya Do." Sedikit menjeda, Jongin melanjutkan "Biasanya bibi Nam akan menjaga mu saat aku di sekolah. Bibi Nam harus pulang saat siang hari karena keluarga Do membutuhkannya."

Hell ya Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau harapkan. Tentu saja orangtua mu tidak akan peduli sekalipun kau mati.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya sesaat.

Jongin gelagapan "Aku mencatat semua materi sekolah selama 8 hari ini, kau bisa menyalin nya saat sehat nanti."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin skeptis. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan guru, bagaimana bisa Jongin menulis?

"Aku benar-benar melakukannya." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

.

Pada pagi harinya Kyungsoo bertemu dengan bibi Nam. Bibi Nam menatapnya penuh haru dan bahagia. Bibi Nam memeluk tubuh mungilnya, mengusak halus rambutnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di rumah sakit?" Sebenarnya ini yang Kyungsoo pertanyakan sejak kemarin, Jongin tentu bukan tempatnya mendapatkan jawaban.

Bibi Nam menarik nafasnya sedih "Nona Kyungsae memberikan kami semua tiket menonton bioskop. Nona Kyungsae mengatakan bahwa Nona Kyungsoo sudah berada di tempat." Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tapi saat itu ponsel milik ku tertinggal, baru setengah jalan dan aku kembali. Aku melihat nona Kyungsoo bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri." Kyungsoo meringis tidak percaya "Kami semua membawa nona ke rumah sakit, dan memeriksa CCTV, Dan itu berkat Kyungsae Nona."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah "Dimana Kyungsae sekarang?"

Bibi Nam menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Bibi Nam menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, dan meremasnya lembut.

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu, Kyungsae ada di rumah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsae pergi sekolah seperti biasanya. Keadaan di rumah berjalan seperti tidak ada apa-apa."

Kyungsoo tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya. Kyungsoo menangis tersedu.

"Kenapa eomma dan Appa tidak pernah menjenguk ku?"

Bibi Nam menatap nya iba. "Aku tidak tau. Tuan dan nyonya Do sendiri menolak untuk membawa hal ini ke kepolisian."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo berjanji untuk segera menyelesaikan sekolah nya dan pergi dari rumahnya.

.

Ini adalah hari ke 3 setelah Kyungsoo tersadar. Beruntung Kyungsae tidak mengiris tepat pada bagian nadinya. Kyungsoo belum bisa menggerakkan tangan kanan nya, masih terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

Setelah tersadar 3 hari yang lalu, Jongin menjadi penjenguk setianya. Jongin menceritakan keadaan kelas. Bagaimana Kyungsae membohongi warga kelas dengan mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sedang pergi berlibur ke Maldives.

Bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus bertanya kemana perginya Kyungsoo.

Omong-omong kenapa bisa Jongin di sini, semua tidak luput dari campur tangan bibi Nam.

Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mencari Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Jongin membeli file data berisikan alamat rumah Kyungsoo pada staff tenaga kependidikan. Seharusnya itu menjadi rahasia. Sekolah tidak diizinkan untuk memberikan data pribadi siswanya.

Hari itu pulang sekolah, Jongin bertemu bibi Nam, dan bibi Nam menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau bisa diperlakukan tidak adil begini?" Jongin seraya menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan potongan apel yang sebelumnya sudah di kupas.

Karena tangan kanan nya belum bisa digunakan, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih sedikit lemas bibi Nam dan Jongin bergantian membantu aktivitas sehari-hari Kyungsoo. Setidaknya masalah kamar mandi menjadi urusannya dengan bibi Nam.

Kyungsoo menerima potongan apel dan menelannya perlahan. Kyungsoo menerka-nerka, bagaimana rumor Jongin adalah seorang psikopat sedangkan Jongin jauh dari kata psikopat?

"Hei, kau melamun." Jongin menggoyangkan kelima jari nya di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semua terjadi sejak aku masih kecil." Jongin tidak memperpanjang pertanyaan nya dan memilih diam.

.

.

Pada umumnya, orang-orang akan senang saat dokter mengatakan bisa pergi dari rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah.

Tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil saat mobil membawanya memasuki gerbang mansion keluarga Do.

Keringat membasahi pelipis nya.

Katakan dia takut.

Katakan dia trauma, karena memang begitu kenyataannya.

Perlakuan Kyungsae tempo hari tidak membuatnya bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Saat bibi Nam menuntunnya memasuki pintu depan, Kyungsoo seakan kehilangan jiwanya.

Kyungsae disana.

Menatapnya tanpa dosa.

Dengan kedua orangtuanya yang terdiam membisu terduduk di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Tuan Do sedikit berdehem untuk mengurangi kecanggungan itu. Nyonya Do menarik majalah fashion di atas meja, membaca nya dengan asal. Tanpa sadar nyonya Do membaca majalah dengan terbalik.

"unnie~ akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Kyungsae berlari kecil hendak memeluk tubuhnya, Kyungsoo reflek mundur beberapa langkah.

Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kyungsae.

"Ah, bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo istirahat di kamarnya? Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya." Bibi Nam membawa Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Tubuh Kyungsoo kaku.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat datang dari orangtuanya.

Tidak ada ucapan penyesalan dari Kyungsae.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama nya masuk sekolah setelah 18 hari absen. Kyungsoo menerka apa yang diterimanya saat di kelas nanti.

Kyungsoo mematut tubuhnya di depan cermin. Semua sudah rapih. Terimakasih pada bibi Nam yang membantunya berpakaian. Omong-omong soal orangtuanya, orangtuanya sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung perihal insiden Kyungsae.

Tuan do hanya berbicara tentang "segera kejar ketertinggalan mu."

Di meja makan semua berlangsung seperti pagi-pagi sebelum nya. Posisi dan letak kursi yang sama.

Nampaknya ada satu hal yang mencolok di bagian piring Kyungsoo. Sudah tersedia makanan dengan irisan daging yang sudah di potong kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, Kyungsoo menduga sudah pasti bibi Nam yang mengisi piring nya dan memotong potongan daging ini menjadi kecil.

Kyungsoo memasukan irisan daging asap dengan tangan kiri nya. Berusaha menghabiskannya secepat mungkin.

Nyonya Do memperhatikan semuanya, bagaimana Kyungsoo mencoba menyelesaikan makannya secepat mungkin. Bagaimana Kyungsoo kesusahan mengambil minum saat tangan kirinya memegang garpu.

Karena makan dengan terlalu cepat, Kyungsoo tersedak daging.

Kyungsoo terburu-buru mengambil gelasnya, nyatanya gelasnya tergelincir ke lantai.

Nyonya Do bangkit dan menyodorkan gelas minumnya. Menepuk halus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau harus makan dengan berhati-hati."

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya takjub.

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas.

Secara teknis, mata Kyungsoo sudah berair karena tersedak.

Kyungsae menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Eomma, aku ingin makanan di piring eomma~"

"Jaa, ambilah." Nyonya Do membalas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Nyonya Do masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menepuk halus pundak Kyungsoo.

Merasakan tatapan Kyungsae yang semakin dingin, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk pergi.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku harus pergi mengejar bus."

"Bus? Kau akan pergi dengan Kyungsae." Ucapan tuan Do adalah ultimatum.

Kyungsoo mendengus sinis.

"Aku lebih baik menggunakan bus saja, lagi pula-"

"Ku bilang dengan Kyungsae atau tidak ada sekolah sama sekali?"

Kyungsoo menunduk takut.

"Aku, sudah berjanji dengan temanku. Ya, temanku menunggu di luar." Balas Kyungsoo asal.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memiliki teman satupun.

"Kalau begitu suruh teman mu itu masuk"

Holy crap.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah, ia sudah merangkai cerita karangan. Jika teman nya ternyata sudah pergi lebih dulu, dan Kyungsoo akan berakhir satu mobil dengan Kyungsae.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika nyawanya akan selamat hingga jam pelajaran pertama.

Kyungsoo membuka gerbang rumahnya sebagai formalitas.

Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Jongin berdiri di sisi pagar rumahnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memastikan jika penglihatannya tidak bermasalah.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah?"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "masuklah, Appa ingin melihatmu."

Jongin menyeringai.

Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu langsung secara tatap muka dengan keluarga Do.

.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, matanya sedikit menelusuri kediaman rumah Kyungsoo.

Seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Keluarga Do memang terbaik.

Saat memasuki ruang makan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo dihadiahi oleh lengkingan centil Kyungsae yang menjerit kan nama Jongin.

"Jongin? Kau datang untuku?" Kyungsae selalu antusias jika dihubungkan dengan Jongin.

"Sayangnya tidak, dan tidak akan pernah."

Tuan Do berdehem singkat.

"Kau teman Kyungsoo?" Tuan Do selalu penuh aura dominan.

"Ya. Namaku Kim Jongin."

"Pergilah dengan hati-hati"

Ucapan tuan Do yang terkesan dingin, singkat dan padat, tapi mampu membuat hati Kyungsoo meletup bahagia.

Jongin memberikan helm pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Suasana pagi harinya sedang sangat baik.

Jongin menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk tiba di sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan malu-malu.

Bisa saja Kyungsoo tidak memeluk Jongin, kenyataan bahwa tangan kanannya tidak dalam kondisi sehat membuat Kyungsoo memilih memeluk pinggang Jongin.

.

Hari berganti Minggu.

Minggu berganti bulan.

Bulan berganti tahun.

Saat ini mereka sudah kelas 3.

Kyungsoo kini berteman dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai sahabat sejati. Untuk menunjukan persahabatannya, Baekhyun kerap kali membelikan barang-barang couple.

Salah satunya adalah cincin persahabatan. Yang menghiasi jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun bilang "Jangan gunakan cincin di jari manis mu. Mereka akan mengira kau punya kekasih. Karena ini cincin persahabatan mari gunakan di jari telunjuk."

Hubungannya dengan Jongin semakin baik. Mereka saling membutuhkan.

Mereka saling menggantungkan.

Mereka saling mendukung.

Satu fakta besar yang Kyungsoo ketahui.

Jongin bukan psikopat.

Saat itu malam dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi ke bioskop, Jongin bercerita.

"Aku tidak membunuh Soojung. Dia bunuh diri."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu.

"Soojung meminta hubungan berakhir. Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Malam itu Soojung mengkonsumsi obat-obatan dalam dosis tinggi."

Jongin melanjutkan "Ya. Soojung memang pengguna obat-obatan terlarang. Malam itu kami bertengkar, ia meminta berakhir. Aku menamparnya. Katakan saja aku memang kasar."

"Mereka bilang itu borderline personality disorder. Setelah Soojung meninggal aku mendapatkan perawatan mental secara 5 bulan."

Sedikit terkekeh "lucunya kabar burung beredar aku adalah psikopat yang membunuh Soojung."

"Kau boleh tidak percaya. Silahkan saja."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah.

Kyungsoo memasukan kata sandi apartemen Jongin yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Satu Minggu ini Jongin benar-benar menjauhinya. Jongin bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sangmin.

Jongin mengabaikan pesan nya.

Jongin tidak memakan bekal pemberian Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak mau menatapnya, tidak menyapanya atau bahkan memperdulikan eksistensinya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring saat mendapati Jongin sedang memakan pop corn dengan siaran Harry Potter yang ditampilkan di televisi nya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin jengah.

"Katakan apa salahku?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sinis. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo map coklat, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti Kyungsoo.

"Bukalah."

Jongin menjadi sosok pribadi yang dingin.

Kyungsoo membuka map nya ragu.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat melihat isi dari map itu adalah foto-foto nya. Fotonya bersama seorang pria yang tidak ia kenalnya.

Berselimut tipis, yang bisa Kyungsoo tebak ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"A..Aku tidak tau kapan foto ini diambil."

"Begitukah? Mungkin karena terlalu banyak pria?"

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo menjerit dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Aku berani bersumpah. Aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Aku bisa membuktikannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan sakitnya, jika kau melakukannya sering mungkin?" Balas Jongin santai.

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku akan membuktikannya saat ini juga."

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin ke sofa ruang tamunya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

Kyungsoo melucuti pakaiannya dengan ditemani Isak tangisnya.

"Kau bilang ingin bukti? Mari kita buktikan. Sekalian saja, agar anggapanmu padaku benar-benar buruk."

Jongin hanya bisa diam saat Kyungsoo menarik tengkuknya rakus. Ciumannya sangat amatir.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut Jongin. Mencoba menarik boxer celana Jongin turun.

Semua gerakan Kyungsoo sangat amatir dan membosankan.

Tangis Kyungsoo berhenti.

Jongin membalik keadaan dengan Kyungsoo pihak yang dibawah Kungkungan nya.

Jongin memimpin kali ini.

"Biarkan aku tunjukan bagaimana cara permainan ini bekerja."

.

.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Menutupi ketelanjangan mereka berdua dengan selimut tebalnya.

Jongin memasukan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus halus Surai lembutnya dengan puluhan kata-kata maaf.

Kyungsoo tertidur saat setelah permainan mereka berakhir.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak percaya saat Kyungsae mengatakan jika Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak percaya saat Kyungsae berkata jika Kyungsoo adalah maniak ONS.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak terbawa nafsunya dan manggagahi Kyungsoo dengan brutalnya.

Seharusnya.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Netranya nampak asing dengan tempatnya berada.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata teduh Jongin.

Tidak ada kesan sinis dan dingin di dalam nya.

"Kau lapar?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Pukul tujuh malam." Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit tapi Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku butuh mandi."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi." Jongin menatap manik Kyungsoo dalam "maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Jongin dalam.

"Mungkin kedepannya akan sulit. Aku pencemburu, aku terkadang bermain tangan saat emosi, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Telinga Kyungsoo berdengung, pada kalimat; Jongin menginginkan nya.

Disaat tidak ada orang yang menginginkannya, Jongin bilang ia menginginkannya.

"Soo?"

"Aku mau." Balas Kyungsoo mantap tanpa keraguan.

Keesokan harinya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mentato nama Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Aku ingin selalu mengenang namamu di dadaku"

Kyungsoo juga mentato nama 'Jongin' di atas pusarnya. Bagian atas pusar menjadi titik yang paling Jongin sukai. jongin seringkali membelai, mencium dan menjilat namanya tepat di atas pusar Kyungsoo.

TBC


	5. Charter 5

Ya ampun ini udah lama banget, sampe heran lupa caranya nulis dan alurnya.

Maafkan.

Typo is coming to town.

Mengandung semut semut kecil dan semut semut besar

* * *

Kyungsae menatap berang Kyungsoo yang sedang memoleskan lip tint Cherry nya dengan bersenandung kecil.

Rumor mengatakan jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin berkencan cukup membuat Kyungsae meradang.

Kyungsae melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti, menarik rambut Kyungsoo dengan kelas.

"Sialan kau. Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau mendapatkan Jongin!"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan liptint dan kaca tangan nya. Sedikit meringis menyadari kekuatan tarikan Kyungsae.

"Kyungsae, hentikan."

Kyungsae semakin menatap Kyungsoo benci. "Katakan, kau tidur dengan nya bukan? Katakan padaku."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan Kyungsae menarik kesimpulan semaunya.

"Dasar kau jalang. Aku yakin aku lebih memuaskan untuk Jongin." Kyungsae mendaratkan satu tamparan keras di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan laporkan pada Appa dan umma."

Kyungsae pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Menendang keras pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Kyungsae katakan pada kedua orangtuanya.

.

Kyungsoo mamatut dirinya di depan cermin. Mengoleskan lotion, cologne dan lip tint Cherry nya (lagi).

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin berencana melakukan diskusi di perpustakaan kota.

Jongin berjanji menjemputnya pukul 10 pagi. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kota.

Kyungsoo menatap jam dinding dengan cemas. Pasalnya sudah 2 jam berlalu dan Jongin tidak menghubunginya juga.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan tergesa.

"Hendak kencan? Aku dengar Jongin seringkali ingkar janji, unnie."

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsae, Kyungsoo beberapa menghubungi ponsel Ingin tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Hari semakin sore, hingga pukul 5 sore Jongin tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Bahkan hingga kedua orangtuanya pulang, pun Kyungsoo tetap menanti Ingin di depan pagar rumahnya. Tuan dan nyonya Do menatap anak putri pertamanya dengan heran. Tapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya, hingga suara klakson nyaring menghentikan keheningan mereka.

"SOO" Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatian nya pada pemuda yang hendak turun dari taxi dengan kesusahan. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat menyadari pemuda itu adalah Jongin, dengan kondisi babak belur, di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya.

.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan dengan segera, mendekap tubuh Jongin yang berusaha berdiri tetapi gagal, karena kakinya di perban, dengan beberapa perban pada bagian tubuh lain nya.

Tubuhnya bergetar dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telat 7 jam"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memuja, Kyungsoo mendongkakan wajah nya. Selurus dengan tangan rantingnya, mengelus halus beberapa luka di wajah Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih

"Seseorang merampok ku, aku melawan dan aku mendapatkan ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, ayahku telah memilih orang untuk mengusut ini"

"Tapi kau terluka. Kau tidak seharusnya kemari" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Aku baik - baik saja." Jawab Jongin menenangkan, tangan nya merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapan nya. Mengecup pucuk rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari perhatian nyonya dan tuan Do yang sejak tadi memandang nya dari jauh.

.

Seakan - akan menyadari tatapan Keluarga Do, Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapan Jongin dengan hati - hati.

Memastikan keluarganya tidak memperhatikan aktivitas mereka.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Tuan dan Nyonya Do menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Kyungsoo juga melihat Kyungsae dengan tatapan bengis, menatapnya dari jendela kamar lantai 2. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar melihat tatapan Kyungsae.

Seakan menyadarinya, Jongin memusatkan perhatiannya pada jendela kamar lantai 2 kediaman rumah Do, dan menatap Kyungsae membuat gestur dengan meletakan tangannya di leher. Dengan gerakan bibir 'kau akan mati nanti.

Seakan menyadari ketakutan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengelus halus punggung Kyungsoo, dengan bisikan halus di telinga Kyungsoo "Kau aman, kau bersama ku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu."

.

Tuan Do berdehem sejenak dan mencairkan suasana ketegangan menjadi semakin menegang. Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangannya takut, Jongin menggenggam jari Kyungsoo erat, menatap dengan berani Tuan Do tanpa keraguan.

"Jadi, siapa anak muda babak belur ini?" Tuan Do bertanya dengan nada sinis yang kental.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab maupun menatap, pandangannya menatap ke bawah. Memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada tanah yang tampak lebih menarik dari apapun, berbisik lirih, dan merapalkan doa keselamatan.

Jongin menatap Tuan Do nyalang. Jongin sudah tau cerita ketidakadilan dalam keluarga Do semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Dari kejanggalan sejak di Jeju, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menceritakannya dan berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan nyawanya.

"Aku kekasih Kyungsoo."

Jawaban final yang membuat Kyungsoo menegang dalam ketakutan.

"Oh"

Jawaban tidak terduga Tuan Do membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, meyakinkan diri nya dan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

Alih - alih mendapat hukuman, respon Tuan Do kali ini jauh dari prediksinya.

Nyonya Do menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin datar, tidak terlihat tertarik ataupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada emosi yang ditunjukan nya.

"JONGINNIEEEE"

Kyungsae tiba-tiba berlari berusaha menghampiri Jongin sebelum Tuan Do menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

"Kyungsae masuk. Kita akan segera makan malam."

Kyungsae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, menghentak - hentakan langkah kakinya dengan kecil. Kyungsoo menatapnya puas, senyuman kepuasan mengukir wajah manisnya.

"Dan Kyungsoo"

"Bawa kekasihmu untuk makan malam bersama" Tuan dan Nyonya Do berlalu, Kyungsoo menatap orangtuanya dengan tatapan terharu.

.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha membopong tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar darinya "Soo, aku bisa sendiri." Jongin berusaha melepaskan rangkuman Kyungsoo namun tubuhnya melemas, dengan sigap Kyungsoo menahannya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin jengah.

"Kim. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu kalau kau terus bebal-"

Ocehan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Shim Ahjuma datang dengan membawa kursi roda milik keluarga Do

"Tuan Do memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Perhatian kecil dan sederhana ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Kegiatan makan malam mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sepi dengan adanya Kyungsae yang tanpa putus asa berusaha membantu Jongin yang dihadiahi Jongin dengan tatapan sinis dan mulut kejam Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mengelus halus Jongin untuk memenangkannya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"5 bulan" jawab Jongin mantap sedikit mengaduh nyeri saat tangannya tanpa sengaja membentur sudut meja makan.

Tuan Do hanya mengangguk paham seraya menyiapkan sup jamurnya.

"Sudah tidur bersama?"

Kyungsoo membeku menghentikan suapannya seketika, menatap Jongin penuh waspada akan jawaban yang akan diberikan nya.

"Ya, sudah. Beberapa kali."

Tuan Do menatap Jongin penuh intimidasi.

"Aku serius dengan Kyungsoo, jika itu yang anda khawatirkan."

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin, membantu Jongin menyamankan posisinya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Setelah acara makan malam tadi, Tuan Do meminta Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk menunggunya di depan ruang Tv. Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo, memenangkannya dengan kata cinta.

Atensinya jatuh saat Tuan dan Nyonya Do bersama Kyungsae datang bersama beberapa koper yang Kyungsoo tau itu koper miliknya.

"Pergilah, dan bawa anak itu pergi."

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo, menatap tajam Tuan Do. Nyonya Do menatap suaminya kaget.

"Aku tidak perlu anak bodoh itu ada di rumah ini."

Kyungsae tersenyum cerah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, biarkan dia jadi gelandangan saja."

Nyonya Do memandang Kyungsoo dengan iba, Jongin dapat melihat raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"K..ke..kenapa ap pa melakaukan ini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lirih menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kalian membenciku? Kenapa kalian membuatku lahir di dunia ini? Jika ternyata kalian tidak menghendaki kehadiranku" Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, ia sudah dibuang secara resmi dari keluarga Do.

"Itu karena kau bodoh. Jelek. Tidak tahu diri dan tidak layak untuk ada di dunia ini" Kyungsae menatap Kyungsae sinis.

Jongin menatap jengah keluarga Do lainnya. "Baiklah kita cukupkan sampai sini saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat drama lainnya."

Jongin membisikkan kalimat kalimat yang menguatkan Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dengan langkah tertatih dengan beberapa maid yang mengikuti dari belakang membawa beberapa koper milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika keluar dari gerbang kediaman Do, beberapa maid memeluk Kyungsoo dan menguatkannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menangis sepanjang jalan, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dengan tangannya membelai lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa. Kau aman bersamaku"

Kyungsoo tidak hentinya mengucapkan "mereka jahat."

"Aku benci Kyungsae"

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun di ruangan yang bukan kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan cepat dan mendapati Jongin berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Ingatannya berputar pada ingatan kemarin, dimana ayahnya sendiri mengusirnya dari rumah.

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah, berusaha menerima kenyataan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tidur dengan damai. Beberapa luka menghiasi wajahnya, dan anggota tubuh lainnya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir Jongin sebelum memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

Ini hari minggu.

Mereka tidak harus pergi sekolah.

Kyungsoo bisa menyiapkan sarapan sampai menunggu Jongin bangun. Kyungsoo masih harus menata barang - barang yang dia bawa.

Kyungsoo bernyanyi pelan seraya menata pancake madu yang dia buat. Menatap bangga pada hasil kerjanya.

Saat di rumah, Kyungsoo cukup sering mengerjakam pekerjaan dapur lainnya. Ia suka memasak.

Siulannya berganti menjadi desahan saat tangan sepasang tangan meremas pantatnya dengan keras.

Kyungsoo kembalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin berang.

"Ku kira tanganmu terluka parah. Tapi ternyata tidak juga" Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, yang hanya dibalas smirk Jongin

"Itu memang sakit, tapi jika itu menyangkut hal tentangmu, aku bahkan bisa meremas semua anggota tubuh mu dengan baik."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dan makan lah dengan baik."

Jongin mengangguk patuh, dan melahap makannya dengan senang.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya dengan pancake bisa membuat kau sesenang itu."

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku jarang bertemu ibuku. Sedangkan aku tunggal. Aku merindukan makanan olahan dengan cinta bukan makanan instan."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mendapatkannya tiap hari mulai saat ini."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo takjub "kau mau?"

"Tentu, ada masalah?"

Jongin terdiam "Tidak. Hanya saja, Soojung bahkan tidak bisa menyalakan kompor gas sama sekali, ini kali pertama kekasih ku memaksakan makanan untuk."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan lembutnya "Kalau begitu aku yang pertama."

Proses penyembuhan Jongin berjalan dengan cepat, dengan bantuan Kyungsoo yang dengan telaten merawatnya dengan baik. Selama seminggu ini pula Kyungsae tidak terlihat masuk sekolah.

Namanya masih tertera sebagai siswa aktif, namun tidak seorangpun mengetahui keberadaannya. Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan rumahnya. Namun egonya cukup tinggi, untuk sekedar menanyakannya secara langsung pada orangtuanya.

Jongin mengelus halus kerutan di kening Kyungsoo "apa yang kau pikirkan. Kernyitan ini akan menjadi kerutan permanen. Aku tidak mau orang mengira aku mengencani perempuan paruh baya"

Kyungsoo memukul Jongin pelan dan tertawa.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah."

"Karena atap sekolah tidak memiliki cctv?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak paham.

"Sehingga aku bisa mencumbu dan menciumu sesukaku"

Jongin menarik rahang Kyungsoo membelai bibirnya dengan kecupan dalam dan basah, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin dengan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Jongin mengabsen seluruh gigi nya.

Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan saat Jongin meremas payudara nya lembut.

"Jongin ini sekolah." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin galak

"Ini atap sekolah. Kau ingat."

Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Kau selalu tidur dengan cepat, aku tidak bisa menyentuh mu saat kau tidur. Mungkin terdengar seperti bajingan, tapi aku menginginkanmu... Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tidak yakin "Malam ini?"

"Diterima"

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin kamar mandi Jongin. Jongin memintanya untuk memakai ini, Jongin sendiri yang membelikannya secara langsung.

Sebuah lingerie.

Dengan belahan dada rendah dan berbahan menerawang. Rasanya Kyungsoo sama saja tidak memakai apapun karena lakukan tubuh beserta isinya dapat dilihat dari balutan kain tipis ini.

"Soo, kau baik - baik saja?"

"A...ah iya aku baik"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakai nya, aku tidak akan memaksamu baby."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat Jongin memanggil nya dengan sebutan baby

"Aku baik. Jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya.

Hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan sebgai hadiah ulang tahun Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius.

"Astaga, kau tidak bisa memakai lingerie dengan bathrobe Soo."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo memerah. Malu.

"Itu seperti mengekspose seluruh tubuhku."

"Memang itu intinya"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dengan kasar.

Menarik tapi bathrobe Kyungsoo dan menampilkan lingerie seksi yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya.

"Shit. Kau seksi sekali."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Baby, ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya untuk kita. Tapi kau masih malu padaku"

Jongin memagut bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang dalam, membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ciumannya turun pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo, meninggalkan beberapa tanda berwarna merah disana "ugh, tidak jangan leher."

"Aku akan membeli banyak concealer nanti"

Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan keras "Ugh... jonghin"

"Yes..baby"

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin saat hendak melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengerling jenaka "Aku ada sedikit hadiah."

Kyungsoo bangkit dan memposisikan kepalanya berada di depan kejantanan Jongin yang menegang.

"Blow job?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan polos "Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu" dengan tanpa hitungan detik Kyungsoo memasukan seluruh kejantanan tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya penuh kepuasan. Tangannya saling bertautan setelah beberapa saat mereka melakukan pelepasan, Jongin melemparkan kondomnya ke sembarang tempat. Melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka pasrah. Keduanya terengah dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh telanjang mereka. Pakaian berserakan, diantara lantai dan ranjang.

"Itu tadi hot sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukan blow job"

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya, dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh telanjang berkeringat mereka bersentuhan dengan nafas tersengal.

Kyungsoo mantap Jongin sayu "selamat ulang tahun sayang. Kau memberikan ku berlian mahal 2 hari yang lalu, hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan."

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo "kau adalah hadiah yang terindah."

"Cheesy"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dibuatnya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Jongin bersuara.

"Ayahku menemukan pelaku kekerasan dan perampokan yang aku alami beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Itu bagus." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin antusias

"Mereka orang suruhan..."

"Dan Kyungsae yang melakukannya bukan?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, dia melakukannya. Apa aku harus mengambil jalur hukum?"

"Kumohon jangan, orangtuaku akan bersedih." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berharap.

"Baiklah."

TBC

Duh sampe berapa taun ya ini wkwkwk maafkan aku.


End file.
